The Little Girl
by WALIXELA
Summary: The nanny woke her up at six forty three,Whose car is the one that is waiting two corners to the south?,how could she now?   That since  four months ago she is being watched, a little song fic that speaks about a kidnapping. give it a chance


Well here is another song fic i know i haven't write for a while but i haven't had time, but I promise I will update criminal jealousy as soon as possible.

Now I was listening to this song and I couldn't stop myself from writing this little fic, the song was originally in Spanish so I tried my hardest to translate it as best as possible.

I apologize for any gramar or spelling mistake

* * *

><p><strong>The nanny woke her up at six forty three<strong>

**The little girl wrinkle her eyes so the light does not go thru**

**She recites her pray as always to satisfy God**

**Fallowed by her drawing a cross on her chest **

Madeline Bennett was woken up like every day since school started, as every day her nanny had woke her with a kiss in her temple, she was a tall girl for her age and she had inherited the looks of her mother except for her dad nose, she had blond curly hair and had big blue eyes just as her mom, and she had a mixture of both her parents temper.

Being a little bit lazy like her mother she asked her nanny if she could stay in bed for a few more minutes, but she was denied that privilege, after taking a shower her mother helped her fix her hair while her nanny gathered her school supplies.

**Whose car is the one that is waiting two corners to the south?**

**Armed with text books her chauffeur takes her to school **

**Mom says good bye from the door shaking her hands**

**The little girl is nine years old, how could she know? **

**That since four months ago she is being watched**

**And the car that awaits two corners away starts the engine**

After her mother fixed her hair she ate breakfast with her, she enjoyed this time if the day because her mother could always eat with her the only one missed was her dad, always working but whenever he had time he could always spend that time with she and her mom, her life was perfect she had two lovely parents, loads of friends, uncles and aunts that loved her.

"Mom can I stay with you to day? I don't want to go to school today"

"Maddie as much as I would want you to stay here with me and spend the day with you, you need to go to school"

"pleas mom!" Rikki was so close to let her daughter stay at home, but she decided against it and took her daughter to the car, she wished she could take her to school but Zane insisted that their daughter should have a chauffeur, and this time he won the argument.

So she had to resign to say good bye from the door as her daughter was taken to school, not knowing that this might be the last time she saw her daughter.

**A shoot to the chauffeur temple and the little girl is now by herself**

**A tree stops the car, now she is surrounded**

**Her forehead went straight to the windshield, and now she has a wound**

**The neighbors lock themselves and nobody has seen anything **

**The hand that killed her chauffeur now mutes her screams**

**The little girl is a number one with ceros from now on **

When Rikki woke up that morning, receiving the police in her house a few moments after her daughter left to school wasn't included in her plans, and listening to the news they had bring never passed her mind, that's why now Rikki was paler than usual and tears were already making their way down her face, and she was frozen in her place.

Her girl, her baby girl was kidnapped, the chauffeur was dead, but she had just say good bye a few minutes ago, that couldn't be true, she could have hear something, anything, no! this had to be a joke.

"No…" where the only words she uttered before passing out in the middle of her living room

**The little girl doesn't wrinkle her eyes any more, she hasn't seen light**

**There are no windows in the hell's subsidiary **

**Her life is worth other country's currency **

**Her life is a mundane exchange that looks like dead**

**The little girl won't attend her French class this afternoon**

It had been only a few ours but Rikki and Zane felt it was an eternity, Cleo, Bella, Will were with them, Lewis was missing because he was attending some business at that time, that was what Cleo said, the police was all over their house, and all over the city and there was no sight of their girl and then the arguments started.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU DIDN'T INSIST ABOUT THE CHAUFFEUR I COULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP HER, TO PROTECT HER!" screamed Rikki

"MY FAULT? THE INSIDENT WAS A FEW BLOCKS AWAY YOU WERE NEAR AND YOU DIDN'T EVE HER THE GUN SHOOTS!" answered back Zane

"STOP" it was Will who interrupted

" No one is guilty here , Rikki if you were with her they couldn't even give you the time to use your powers, and you would be dead by now, and Zane even if Rikki could have hear the shoots she couldn't have reach them in time"

"I'm sorry, is just that I can't stand it, being here without doing anything, I'm sorry love" said Zane hugging Rikki

"No I'm sorry" said Rikki hugging him back

**The little girl is a bundle tied in a little shack**

**A shoe press her back and a cloth her month**

**The little girl is frightened and she doesn't know why**

_**The little girl doesn't know that sometimes God makes mistakes too***_

**The little girl is wakefulness and news, the little girl isn't anywhere.**

Three weeks…

Three weeks without any news

Three weeks without her baby girl

Three weeks without eating breakfast with her

Three weeks without hearing her little voice,

where is her baby girl, where is her angel?

Why did they take her away?

Those where the only thoughts in Rikki's mind, Cleo and Bella had been with her but, she didn't even register that they were there, she had lost weight, her eyes had lose their sparkle, she was just a shadow of her former self. There were no sarcastic comments, there were no arguments about something simple, She was no longer the Rikki everyone knew.

**Her planet changed size , now is a room with four walls**

**Her sun is the light that passes under the door**

**The little girl doesn't see the difference between a day and a month**

**The little girl doesn't know is she sleeps or she keeps awake**

**The little girl has spent three wondering why?**

Zane fist impacted the police face, he was angry and desperate, it's been three months since his girl was taken away from him, didn't they see how worried were they, didn't they see how depressed Rikki was, how did they dare to suggest that it was self- kidnapping, he could never do that to his little girl, he could never do that to his family

"Zane calm down" said Will as he held Zane from hitting the policeman again

"Sr. it was only a possibility" said the policeman

"Well Sr. keep your stupid ideas to yourself, haven't you see how her parents are, Rikki is barely holding herself, so I will suggest you to no say that ever again" said Will

**With six kilograms less the little girl has pink sores**

**Dad almost crazy, mom in the hospital again **

**The exchange date is given with a manipulated voice**

**The same voice that has been offering corporal parts**

**Fear laughs at everyone and rubs its hands**

**And futures changes its face as its pleases**

Zane run into the Emergency room they had to take Rikki to the hospital again. They had threatened with sending one his baby's fingers if they didn't give the amount of money they were requesting, Rikki had had a breakdown and she was taken to the hospital, lately, she was more asleep that awake, but they have managed to make a treaty, soon his baby girl could be with them and they could be happy again, everything could be alright.

**The little girls doesn't wrinkle her eyes any more, she hasn't seen light**

**There are no windows in the hell's subsidiary **

**Her life is worth other country's currency **

**Her life is a mundane exchange that looks like dead**

**The little girl hadn't go to her ballet class for ten months**

**The right day the money is under a bridge **

**The little girl finally gets out of the room where she was kept**

**Everything goes as it was agreed, there is nothing left out**

**Suddenly the boss breaks into the house without hiding his face **

**The little girl recognize in his face something familiar**

**The plans after the incident had change **

Uncle Lewis….

Were the last word heard from Madeline Bennett.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The little girl doesn't know that sometimes God makes mistakes too*<strong>_

_**just to clarify and don't offend anyone this phrase is a metaphore the author says that because God has created us with the intention of creating kind human beings but there is still bad people**_

_**i don't know if i explained myself and also if you wish to see the video of this song even if it's in spanish you can go to youtube search "La Nena Ricardo Arjona" and then clic in "LA NENA RICARDO ARJONA VIDEO ORIGINAL" I think is the firs video on the list **_

**_now please review_**


End file.
